Advent: One Winged Angel
by The Immoral Flame
Summary: Adopted by Echo Uchiha
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or Naruto. So you no sue!

This is a rewrite of Return of The One-Winged Angel. This time, I have the story plotted out and it won't be confusing.

I've been grounded, plus I have a job now, so updates will be slow on ALL of my fics. Thanks.

Takes place after FF7:AC.

Note: I do not god mod. I make my characters extremely powerful, but they have a weakness, that if exploited, could cause them to die or be knocked out. So please don't accuse me of god modding. Sephiroth has godlike powers, but can still be killed. It's very hard to do it though.

Advent: One Winged Angel

Prologue: Renewal

Pain. It consumed him. It ate away at his body, like maggots to a corpse. It was agony. He felt the pain of the innocents he killed. He heard their voices in his head.

They whispered to him, driving him mad, never allowing him to rest.

This was the second time he had died.

The first time was at the Northern Crater when he had summoned Meteor.

The second time was atop the ruins of the Shinra Corporation building.

He had died twice. At the hands of the same man each time.

"How long have I lain here?" he thought to himself.

The man's name was Sephiroth. His grave, the Lifestream.

"I want to see the light of day; I want to be free from this suffering. It is too much. This pain, this agony, I can't bear it any longer." He thought.

Light shined above. "Freedom. Liberation. Death." Were his thoughts as he entered the light.

But death did not await him. Only life.

A new life would ease his madness.

End of Chapter.

AN: So how was it? Five reviews equals one new chapter. So start reviewing.


	2. Chapter 2: Rebirth

Disclaimer: I don't own Sephiroth or Naruto or any abilities from any of the Final Fantasy games and Naruto. If I did, well, Meteor would be headed for us as I write.

Thanks for the reviews. Appreciate chapters because, updates will be slow because I have a job now, plus I'm grounded. All my fics but this one are on hold because I have a massive writer's block for those.

Chapter One: Rebirth

Light. That's what filled his eyes. He dragged himself out of the earth. "I'm back!" he thought. He laughed manically. "I'll get revenge on the planet!" he thought. He stared at his hands. They were ethereal. "WHAT THE HELL! I'M A GHOST?" he yelled.

He ran to a tree and passed right through it. "Great, just fucking great." He sighed and floated for awhile. He was going through his memories, when a boy ran into the area he was in. He looked to be about twelve or thirteen.

The boy had a scroll and hid behind a tree. Two other people entered the clearing. Sephiroth ignored them as he watched the boy get tears in his eyes. The boy approached one guy and attacked. He was stabbed in the head. The boy went down, bleeding to death. The other man, injured got up and killed the murderer of the kid. "Naruto…." He said before he fainted due to his injuries.

Sephiroth floated over to the kid. The kid gurgled as blood began to flow out of his mouth. A red light enveloped him as it shot into the sky, and disappeared. "What power! Still not as powerful as me, but close." He thought. (The red light was Kyuubi going to oblivion.)

Sephiroth noticed a glow coming from the boy's stomach. He went to investigate and when he touched the glow, the last thing he saw was the man beginning to wake up. (Sephiroth was absorbed into the seal. Naruto gets his hitai-ate.)

The Next Day…….

Naruto was sleeping. Sephiroth was going through all of the boy's memories. And each memory he saw pissed him off. Him, Sephiroth, the One-Winged Angel, the harbringer of death. He saw the life Naruto lived. "His life…. It's similar to my own." He thought.

Naruto got up and ran. He had to get to school. As he went to school, Sephiroth was altering his DNA. "He's too weak. I want a strong body. A smart body." He said to himself.

Naruto arrived at school. He entered his class. He sat in a seat. He heard to girls screaming and shouting. A pink haired girl stood in front of him. "Move it Naruto!" she said. Naruto was about to but didn't.

Inside Naruto's head….

Sephiroth was tinkering in his mind. He got rid of the emotions the boy felt towards the pink headed girl. Based on the memories, a paled eyed girl liked him. She would bear his new body's children. "Mother's legacy will be fulfilled." He thought.

Back in the real world…..

"Fuck off, you worthless, useless, slutty ass pink-haired bitch!" he yelled back. The girl was in shock. Another girl laughed. "HAHAHAHA, Sakura!" she said. Sakura fumed. "Shut up Ino-pig!" she said. The two got into a catfight. Naruto smiled as he watched. This was fun.

Inside Naruto's head…..

Sephiroth smirked as he watched the fight through his host's eyes. It was fun.


	3. Sorry

Sorry. This is up for adoption as I have lost all inspiration for this story.

I am currently working on a story called "The Thunderseal Chronicles"

This will be updated when I can due to my lack of free time because of work.

I apologize to everyone who waited for new chapters.

If you adopt, all I ask is that you give credit, where credit is due.


End file.
